


Halloween Costumes

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade shows up at Peter’s with some… questionable Halloween costumes and plans for the night. (Wade and Peter are both teenagers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costumes

“Hey!”

Peter jumped, mouth open and ready to scream at the unexpected voice in his bedroom when a hand clamped over his lips to muffle his shout.

“Want to go trick or treating?”

“Wwwddd?” Peter stared in disbelief at his best friend who was somehow standing in his bedroom. He was wearing his usual red and black beanie and matching sweater, and there were new band aids on his face since Peter had said goodbye to Wade after school had ended.

Rolling his eyes, Peter grabbed Wade’s wrist and pried his hand off his face. “Wade you’re not even wearing a costume and-“

Wade thrust the bag he was carrying into Peter’s face, “Got our costumes right here, Petey my boy. We’re going to have a blast and get all the candy!”

“ _And_  you know I’m grounded. I can’t go out this year because  _somebody_ thought it was a good idea to skip class and go to the new Mexican place that opened downtown.”

“That girl, Gwen, sounds like a terrible influence, you should really stop hanging out with her.” Wade said, ignoring Peter’s pointed gaze.

“Wade.”

“I’m not going out Wade. Why don’t you go out on your own and share your candy with me tomorrow if you’re so intent on being a high schooler that still trick or treats.”

“Hey! Do not sully the art of getting free candy by slapping on an age limit! Besides, you haven’t even looked at your costume yet.”

Peter sighed, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling and contemplate how it was he’d fallen into this toxic friendship. “Fine, what is it?”

Wade grinned, reaching into the bag and pulling out two costumes. One was red and gold, the other blue, white and red.

“Wade,” Peter stared at his best friend flatly, “You do realize how sick that is right?”

“What? I thought you’d be pumped! I will obviously be-“

Peter cut him off before he could lift up a costume but saw his hand grasp the blue fabric, “Wade. We can _not_  dress as my fathers for Halloween.. or ever. That’s just creepy.”

Wade’s expression fell, “What are you talking about? Your fathers are awesome and kick-ass. People dress as Captain America and Iron Man all the time. Why can’t we? I want to be Captain America don’t take that away from me.”

“But that would be so weird. We can’t dress up as my parents!”

Wade’s brow arched up, high enough that it was hidden behind the blond hair that peaked out from under his beanie. “Why would it be weird for us to dress up as your parents?”

Peter suddenly felt his blood run very cold, “Um..”

“The only way that would be weird is if someone you liked dressed up as your dad. Isn’t that right, Peter?” Wade asked, the tone of his voice making Peter uncomfortable. He didn’t sound shocked or confused or even dismayed. It was almost as though-

“I don’t like you!” Peter blurted out, unable to help himself despite the fact that he couldn’t bear to look his best friend in the eyes. Instead he played with the fabric of the Iron Man costume on the floor, focusing on how it wasn’t all that accurate to the real thing – firstly this was cloth, secondly it was a combination of Mark IV and Mark VI, the media simply couldn’t keep track of his Dad’s armor it seemed.

He jumped back when Wade’s shadow was suddenly over his face as his friend hovered close to him.

“Are you sure, Pete? You’re acting sort of suspicious for someone talking to their best friend.”

Peter could hear the smirk in his voice, he was used to that teasing tone of Wade’s voice and it drove him mad. He could feel the color seeping into his cheeks as he breathed through his nose, shrinking back.

“If you don’t like me, it should be completely and totally not weird for us to dress as your parents for Halloween. Who are two awesome heroes, which makes it even less awkward.”

“They’re husbands. It’s weird because you’re my best friend and that would imply that we were… together. Which we’re not.”

“Do you want to change that?” A chill ran down Peter’s spine from how low and sultry Wade’s voice became. Husky and whispered into his ear at such a close range. His mouth opened to reject that notion but no words came out.

Wade had been close to him before but never like this. He was a touchy-feely person and Peter had gotten used to Wade throwing his arm over his shoulder at school, tugging him along, basically clinging to him twenty-four/seven but this was different. 

Then it was gone. Peter felt the loss of Wade hovering over him instantly and finally looked up to see Wade standing up, holding the spandex Captain America costume.

"Well, I guess if you don’t, I’ll just change right into my costume." 

Peter frowned, confused at what he meant, when Wade put the costume down on Peter’s bed and started tugging off his hoodie. Peter blushed redder than before, mouth gaping as he rushed to his feet and grabbed the bottom of his friend’s sweater to tug it back down.

Wade smirked, eyeing up his blushing friend who gripped his sweater tightly, keeping it covering him even though he was wearing a t-shirt underneath it.

"I think," Wade leaned in, lips grazing Peter’s cheek, "that you might actually like me."

"Y-You don’t have any proof of that." Peter’s voice was shaky though, losing any possible argument he had in this case.

"Don’t I?" 

Peter didn’t have time to shrink away or dispute him, his mouth was covered by Wade’s lips. The kiss was rough but chaste, and Peter was thankful he was already gripping Wade’s sweater because the support was definitely needed. 

"Is that proof enough?" Wade breathed against his lips. Peter’s answer was a string of incoherent sounds as he leaned into Wade’s embrace.

"If you still want to go trick or treating I can find us some different outfits." Wade laughed, lips pressing against Peter’s ear.

Peter shook his head, “I already told you-“

"He’s grounded." Steve’s voice came from the now open door behind them. 

Peter stiffened immediately, slamming his head forward making a dull thunk sound as his forehead hit Wade’s shoulder. Wade tensed slightly but thankfully didn’t back away or move to escape out the window like he usually did or Peter would have found himself face first on the floor.

"And by the looks of things-"

 _Mother fudger,_  Peter swore to himself internally at the sound of his dad’s voice.

"-he’ll be grounded for an additional three weeks."

Peter moaned, banging his head against Wade’s shoulder. He hated his life, all aspects of it, even though most of it came down to his misfortune being Wade’s fault.

"Although," Tony continued, "this definitely falls under the category of scariest things I’ve seen this Halloween.. and we just finished watching  _The Changeling.”_

"That makes sense," Wade agreed, much to Peter’s dismay that he was speaking to his parents so nonchalantly, "Angelina Jolie is pretty terrifying."

Tony practically growled under his breath, “Wilson get the fuck out of my house and away from my son before I carve your head and stick a candle in it.”

Peter barely had time to adjust to the sudden lose of stability and Wade’s lips on his as his friend(?) stepped away from him and back out the window. “Well goodnight Petey, Mr. Stark, Captain, Happy Halloween.”

It had to have been a full moon. That was the only solution to how completely ridiculous Peter’s life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
